My Forbidden Romance
by xBeautiful Sinx
Summary: Sayoko is a powerful witch with a dark secret, but soon her loyalties are tested when she meets Paige's son, Junior. A forbidden romance is it doomed or will it bloom... OCxJunior
1. Chapter 1

My Forbidden Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do own Sayoko and sort of Junior in the sense that this is set when he's about nineteen. I do also own the plot and semi own the idea of what Sayoko is.

Authors note: Okay I haven't posted up on here in years. I am currently about to start college well this year. I have dyslexia so if there are some spelling problems that a trivial please try and look over them please?

Further more Henry Junior, although based on the child of Paige in Charmed is around nineteen and Sayoko is totally invented.

Also thanks to xunwritten-futurex for proofing this. With me having exams soon, sometimes I over look simple errors.

Chapter one: Chance or Destiny?

Sayoko stared blankly at the wall of nails. 'How many different kinds are there anyway!' she screamed in her mind. Had it been something to do with cars she would be in her element, but of course looking at her no one would ever suspect she was an expert so to speak in car mechanics.

In fact Sayoko was one of the meanings behind the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'. Dark brown hair hung loses and flowing around her chest, her beautiful dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, the perfect beautiful young woman. She knew she was beautiful and she was sure of the fact, it helped her with one of her greatest hobbies, flirting; she didn't do it for any reason really other than she loved to.

Right now she was shopping for nails, not the false kind you glue onto your own but the ones you fix things with. She lived with her two older sisters and after one of their fights, her middle sisters door had ended up being broken.

Now to most that would probably sound a little far fetched but when you took into account who Sayoko was then it wasn't really hard to imagine it. She was, along with her sisters, a witch, but a 'evil' one.

In fact we all know the Charmed ones. Well Sayoko was part of a family of anti-Charmed ones if you would. Her and her ancestors had all had the power to take on and be equally matched to the Charmed ones. However this generation had been late and although her sisters were more than happy to find about the Charmed ones weaknesses and use them to win, Sayoko just wanted to have fun. Although, her fun could be considered very interesting indeed.

Just entering the hardware store was Henry Junior, or just Junior as nearly everyone called him. Looking around the store he couldn't help but notice Sayoko looking perplexed at the wall of nails, the basket by her feet he also noticed had some parts used in cars. He had to admit he was enticed. He walked up, pretending to be looking over her trying to get to some nails him to buy, and his eyes ran over her quickly, she was indeed dressed uniquely. A hot pink tank top with light purple cropped tank top over the top, then short jean shorts with patchwork pink marital held in place by suspender-like stripes of punk pink PVC. Finishing off her outfit where pink and grey DC trainers, a messenger bag with a purple triquatre hung off her hip also.

She knew someone was there and then decided to hide a smirk, letting out a sigh. Maybe she could have a little fun and actually get help. She slowly rose up, slightly catching the unknown man.

"Oh sorry… Oh you look like a guy who knows what to do with nails… Got any idea which of these would be good for nailing up a door… well on henge's of course… I don't plan to nail someone up in a room." Sayoko smiled brightly, but she knew what she was doing, getting ready to work her charm, she watched him while he looked to her face, time to add a little bit of innocence she thought, her expression turning, looking as though she felt utterly stupid. Junior smiled at her, leaning over and picking up a pack, handing them to her.

"These are what you a looking for… They should hold it up…so those for your sister too?" He was going to start a conversation some way and why not this way. He nodded his head towards the basket on the floor, his shoulder length curly hair moving slightly as he did. Sayoko took up a playful glare.

"No! They are for me… and for my wreck of a car which soon will be the best." She smirked slightly at his expression, reaching into her bag and pulling out her Motorola V3, flicking through the images before showing him of a pretty new model racing convertible but it was in a bad state.

"My oldest sister picked it up for me at the junkyard; it had been totalled in some kind of street race... She works at the police department. Anyway they let her buy it… But soon it will look like this." She took the cell away from him, he was watching her, and she pressed the button and changed the image. Now displayed was a computer graphic, it was the same car but how she was hoping to make it. The body it's self was black but on the side was a Japanese anime styled drawing of a schoolgirl kicking. She had in fact designed it herself. Junior quirked an eyebrow quickly as he was soon looking from her to the phone.

"You are going to make it look like that? Awesome." He smiled finally talking, she looked probably about seventeen maybe eighteen. "Well when you get it finished maybe you can give me a ride?" Sayoko turned her phone taking a picture of him without his permission.

"Give me a contact number and I will." A small smirk played over her glossed lips, while he willingly recited his number to her. "And you're name?" Junior stopped for a second.

"Well it's Henry after my dad so everyone calls me Junior… People I like anyway." He added, Sayoko was used to guys being quick to give her their number, but none ever seemed like him, he didn't appear to just be doing it so he could get 'a quick one' sometime, like she knew most of the guys she had 'dated', if you could call it that, had. She smiled, her left hand entering in the letters quickly, the other reaching down to pick up the basket.

"Junior it is then." Her phone gave a beep, and her expression change to one of annoyance; she had just received a text message from her sister.

_'Where are you? Have you got the nails yet? I do have a job to get to you know. Hurry up! XX BS'_ it read, she looked up to the junior.

"Sorry I have to go… I'll text you later." And with that she started to walk down the aisle, she paused when he called after her.

"Wait, what's your name?" She turned her head to look over her left shoulder, a playful smirk falling across her lips. "Sayoko… But you can call me Oko." With that she turned, smirking and walked out of sight towards the counter.

Junior was left, watching where Oko had walked; he smiled to himself, pulling the strap of his messenger bag up slightly over the martial of the dark blue unbuttoned shirt, showing the light blue t-shirt he wore under it.

"Okay, Oko... I'll be waiting." With that he turned and left the store, leaving the opposite way, what he didn't see was Sayoko's dark brown eyes following him and a soft smile forming on her lips.

Was it chance they had met or was it destiny, and if either one had known the trouble it would cause, would they still have started this. Probably yes.


	2. Chapter 2

My Forbidden Romance

Authors note: I have dyslexia so if there are some spelling problems that a trivial please try and look over them please? Hope this chapter is okay… It has not been proof read yet but I just wanted to post it up. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed but I still own my characters.

Chapter two: A very interesting conversation

"How long does it take you to get some nails anyway?" Stacey yelled at her sister, unlike her sister she had chosen to put her English name before her Japanese one. Sayoko however had kept hers, she was known as Sayoko, she preferred her Japanese name. She thought it was because she had always gotten on with her father more than her mother. Sayoko glared at Stacey placing the nails on the table in front of her older sister.

"Well next time you go get them, do you know how many different kinds there where?" She snapped back before going to walk away, since their parents had died, Sayoko, who was the middle sister, and Stacey, the oldest, always argued over trivial things.

Stacey let out a sigh, leaning back on the breakfast table; her short neck-length dyed dark plum hair, falling slightly. Why was she so damn stroppy, then again the resent death had affected them all? Maybe it would just take time.

When she got to her room, Sayoko tossed her shoulder bag on the satin silk mauve sheets of her bed. She then walked over to her dressing table and took a slide from off the edge. Twisting her wavy brown hair and then pinning it in place, off of her neck. She picked up the wine silken dressing robe off of the back of the antique oak chair. Removing her top and jeans and tying it around her, to conceal her underwear.

She started to walk towards her ensuite bathroom, when her head turned to see her Motorola V3 on the sheets, she smirked slightly going up and looking through her contacts till she found his. She smirked typing in a short message. 'Well now you have my number… You better text back' the tone may have been seen to be threatening but since she had only met him a few hours ago he would probably know it was meant to be playful, and if he didn't maybe he liked dominate women.

She threw the phone back on the bed, it landed on the pillow, and she went into the bathroom, letting the robe fall before closing the door.

Junior was just sitting down in his room, flipping the pages of one of his many text books. His heard jerked up when his message tone sounded on his phone. Where the hell had he put that thing! His question was answered when he saw the screen lighting up and found his cell hidden next to his CPU. He picked it up, flipping it open.

'1 new message- unknown number' read the screen. A sort of fussed smile and smirk befell his lips. He clicked the button to read and read the message. After he stored the number under 'Oko' he replied while smirking and sat the cell by his text book. He went back to reading before she would reply to him.

Sayoko came back into her bedroom, running her towel through her wet hair and then letting it fall when a beep came from her phone. She smirked and went over lying on the bed and flipping up her cell, reading the message and biting her lip before deciding to phone him instead of texting. She waited for a while. Two rings, three, four, five… Was he ever going to pick up! On the sixth ring a voice sounded over the line and she knew it was his instantly.

"Hello?" He asked, he seemed unusually happy, Sayoko thought that this was purely because she had phoned. Part of that was true but the other part was while he was on the phone he had an excuse not to be revising for the final exams at magic school.

"Hello, now you seem happy don't you?" She teased playfully while rolling onto her back, the phone still stuck to her ear.

"Well I am. You gave me a reason to stop doing what I was." He added, was he trying to be mysterious? Well it was working slightly. Of course he didn't know she was part of the magical world and had in fact started attending magic school. So he wasn't going to tell her he was revising for his exam.

"And what was that then?" She started to look at her nails while talking. "I mean what is so bad you can't tell me what it was… Or was it some manly thing women would just not understand." She mocked the way men often said such things when talking about sport, at least her father had.

Sayoko, of course, couldn't see the slight glare she had made Junior produce with that comment. "In fact I was studying for an exam. And may I just add that it has taken you thirty minutes or more to reply to me." A smirk was evident in his voice while he played her game well.

"If you must know, I was having a shower, washing my hair… The works." She smirked knowing that he would probably start to let his mind think about just what 'the works' where. Of course to her the works were; having a nice long shower, washing your hair and then just spending time under the water.

"Oh and that takes more than thirty minutes?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Well of course, unlike men, us women like to make sure we a clean, and don't want to quickly rush out of the way of the shower, in case it infects us." She smirked this was going to turn into a playful row she could sense it. And sure enough it did. Each of them coming back with some comment to counter the other until Stacy walked in.

"Sayoko I just wanted to say…. How long have you been on the phone?" The apology Stacy was going to make soon turned when she saw her sister, wearing only a white tank top and a tartan print mini skirt with knee high socks. Sayoko glared slightly.

"There is a thing called knocking use it! And it's none of your business!" She snapped at her older sister, who in a flash had taken the phone off of her sister. Closing it and cutting the conversation dead; this was a shame because they had been having a very interesting conversation.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just hang up on him like that!" Sayoko protested getting up and going to grab her phone back until Stacy pulled it out of reach.

"I think I can, why don't you do something creative with your time instead of talking to guys. Or do you want to spend your life out on the streets when you're older!" She yelled in the heat of the moment and instantly looked guilty and shocked for what she had said. Sayoko regained her self after hearing that, she slapped her sister hard before grabbing some black boots and her bag and snatching her phone off of her sister and heading for the staircase. Refusing to show how much the comment had hurt her.

Stacy followed trying to stop her sister.

"Sayoko I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really it was just… I don't know. SAYOKO!" She shouted when her sister had put her hand on the door handle. Sayoko turned slightly glaring.

"Don't worry sister; I'm sure I can find someone who will let me stay the night, for the right price of course." She sarcastically added before walking out of the door and slamming it shut.

Stacy sat down on the stairs holding her head, she knew Sayoko wouldn't listen to her because of how stubborn she was and she knew that she was in the wrong for saying that about her own sister.

Sayoko went to the park and sat on the benches, glaring at the ground. She was trying hard not to let tears to start falling. She knew she had changed and become more flirty and she knew mainly it was since she had got to the age when she had stopped being 'Daddy's little girl' because he thought she was too old. She wiped her left eye quickly when one tear started to run down her cheek. She then turned to her bag and pulled out her phone. Texting Violet to see if she could stay over, Violet was about twenty seven but they were friends. Violet was like a proper big sister to Sayoko or so she said. She let herself have a sad smile when Violet replied. 'Of course sweetie, just give me a sec to tell the captain and I'll come and pick you up. Meet me at Starbucks in about ten. XXX Vi'

"Thanks sis" She whispered softly, standing up and putting the phone in her bag and starting to walk towards the Starbucks, it wasn't far from there, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear while walking, the words her sister had said echoing in her mind. Starting to take her to that dark place in her mind again…


End file.
